ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Noah 10: The Video Game
The official video game for Noah 10. You can go ultimate when your Ultimate guage is full. Guages: Health: Orange Bar Energy: Blue Bar Ultimate: Green Bar Plot Noah has to stop Ghostfreak from conquering Earth! You play as Noah and fight many of his fiercest foes to restore peace....for 3 more days. Aliens * Upgrade * Ultimate Upgrade * Echo Echo * Ultimate Echo Echo * Big Chill * Ultimate Big Chill * Buzzshock * Swampfire * Ultimate Swampfire * Zim * Piccolo * Rath * Cannonbolt * Ultimate Cannonbolt * Armodrillo * Ghostfreak (Boss Only) * Ultimate Ghostfreak (Boss Only) Enemies * Pick-Axe Minions * Ghostfreak Minions * Mutants * Forever Knights Levels and Bosses Level One * Location: Downtown * Boss: Enoch Level Two * Location: Desert * Boss: Kolar Level Three * Location: Los Soladad * Boss: Darkstar Level Four * Location: Noah's Plumber Lair * Boss: Albedo Level Five * Location: Underground * Boss: Vulkanus Level Six * Location: Old Science Lab * Boss: Dr. Animo Level Seven * Location: Ginger Town * Boss: SevenSeven Level Eight * Location: NASA * Boss: Kevin Level Nine * Location: Space Station * Boss(es): Mummy, Dr. Vicktor, Yenaldooshi Leven Ten * Location: Space Station * Boss: Ghostfreak Cutscenes Level 1, Scene 1 Noah is watching TV. He gets a message from Max Tennyson. (Noah): Magister Tennyson, what's up? (Max): Noah, Forever Knights are tearing up your town. I don't know what they want, though. (Noah): I'll look into it, sir. Level 1, Scene 2 Noah transforms back and is running and sees Enoch. (Enoch): Ah, Segurason. I knew you'd show up. (Noah): Spill it, Enoch. What're you up to? (Enoch): Me? Up to something? I'm crushed. I can't believe you of all people would accuse me of commiting anything sinister. (Noah): Whatever! Enoch charges toward Noah with a sword. Level 1, Scene 3 We see Enoch fly out from the camera and crash into a wall. We see a flash of light. Noah comes in. (Enoch): Hehehehehehehehehe. (Noah): What are you laughing at? (Enoch): You honestly think I can be beaten. This fight was just a diversion. Before you came, I activated a core, and our fight gave it time to load. (Noah): Core!? Enoch teleports away. (Noah): Um....weird.... Level 2, Scene 1 Noah is walking back home when Max calls him again. (Max): Noah, I'm sorry that there's two things in one night but there's some disturbance in the desert. (Noah): On it! Noah runs out of frame. Level 2, Scene 2 Noah is walking, then collapses on the ground. (Noah): Ugh. Heat...exaustion...water! We see a blurry image of a blue four armed figure. It clears and shows Kolar. (Noah): Uh...a Tetramand? Kolar kicks Noah. (Kolar): Not just any Tetramand. I'm the strongest one you'll ever meet! (Noah): We'll see.... Kolar presses a button and walks over to Noah. Level 2, Scene 3 Kolar collapses. (Noah): The tables are turned, Kolar. (Kolar): That's what you think, boy! Kolar teleports. (Noah): What the...? First Enoch escapes, now Kolar? Level 3, Scene 1 Noah wanders off and finds his way to Los Soledad. There are explosions. (Noah): What's going on in Los Soladad? Noah walks in and drained zombies walk to Noah. (Noah): Seriously!? Level 3, Scene 2 Noah runs out of a horde of lying down zombies. He gets blasted back. (Noah): Darkstar!? Oh come on!! Darkstar walks to Noah. (Darkstar): You....you are just the one we were looking for. (Noah): We? (Darkstar): That's not important now. Darkstar throws Noah and presses a button. (Noah): What's with these enemies and buttons? Level 3, Scene 3 Darkstar pushes Noah's Matrix and changes him back. (Noah): What!? (Darkstar): Game over. Darkstar shoots but Noah ducks, transforms into Upgrade, and blasts Darkstar into a building. (Upgrade): Time to finish you. Darkstar teleports. Noah reverts back. (Noah): No comment... Level 4, Scene 1 Noah goes back home. (Noah): Time to check my updates. Noah goes to his Plumber base. Albedo is in his chair. (Albedo): Hello. I've been waiting for you. (Noah): That's creepy. Albedo whistles and some robots come and dash toward Noah. Level 4, Scene 2 (Albedo): Do I have to do everything myself!? (Noah): No. You're not losing alone. (Albedo): Lose? Lose far from describes me. I definitely suits you though. (Noah): It's go time! Level 4, Scene 3 There's a flash of red light. Albedo falls onto the keyboard. (Noah): It's time to go back to the Null Void. (Albedo): That's what you think. Albedo teleports. (Noah):.....just....no.... Level 5, Scene 1 Noah jumps in his chair and gets ready to take a rest. Suddenly, a small earthquake sends Noah down to underground. There is Vulkanus pressing a button. (Vulkanus): Noah Segurason!? No! I was hoping Albedo or Kolar or someone would find you! (Noah): I already confronted them So you're working together, eh? (Vulkanus): Uh..uh...NO! Pick-axe minions come and run to Noah. Level 5, Scene 2 A Pick-axe minion is thrown at Vulkanus, who punches it away. (Vulkanus): I'm sick of you! Why can't you just die!!!?? (Noah): Why can't just learn you're place!? You know I'm more than a match for you! (Vulkanus): I'VE HAD IT!!! Vulkanus runs to Noah. Level 5, Scene 3 (Vulkanus): That...was so stupid. Why did I just fight? (Noah): Because you're an idiot. (Vulkanus): You just breathed your last--no. Not gettin' mad again. Vulkanus teleports away. (Noah): *facepalm* Level 6, Scene 1 Noah gets another message. (Max): No-- (Noah): Come on, sir! I've been up all night with no sleep fighting guys and-- (Max): Sorry....just one more mission. Animo's doing some crazy experiment in the science lab. (Noah): Fine *yawn*. Level 6, Scene 2 Noah breaks open the door as Four Arms and turns back. Animo pushes a button. (Animo): So glad you could join us, Noah. (Noah): Shove it, Animo. What's *yawn* your plan? (Animo): I ain't tellin'! (Noah): Then I'll beat it out of you! Level 6, Scene 3 Noah transforms into Zim and zaps Animo. Animo falls through a window. (Noah): Oh no! I didn't mean to kill him! Noah runs to the window, reverts back, and sees Animo about to hit the ground when he teleports. (Noah): Good lord. I'm goin' to bed. Level 7, Scene 1 Noah goes to bed. He wakes up with a note taped to his forehead. (Noah): What's this? It says: "If you want to know the truth to the villains' recent attacks, go to Ginger Town." Noah rides his bike, where there are robot drones swarming everywhere. Level 7, Scene 2 Noah rans and sees Sevenseven. (77): Dhdfifnfn! (Noah): OK, Sevenseven. What's the truth? (77): Udbdbddbfd! (Noah): OK! If I have to fight you for it, I will! Level 7, Scene 3 77 is seen in a wall.Noah walks up. (Noah): What is the truth!? Sevenseven teleports away. (Noah): He tricked me. Category:Video Games Category:Noah 10 Category:Interactive Category:Merchandise Category:Story Arc Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Fantasy